


The Cabot Housemaid

by Spindlly



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Love Confessions, NSFW, Size Difference, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: The Cabots hired a maid awhile ago, and Edward’s been forced to stay at a distance, until now.(Graphic Smut with feels, enjoy)
Relationships: Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor, Edward Deegan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Cabot Housemaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203455) by [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua). 

“Natalie.” Edward sat down in the nearby armchair, patting his thigh expectantly. “_Teacht anseo leanbh. _Come here._”_

She obeyed curiously, climbing onto his lap and positioning herself carefully in the dip between his legs so she didn’t accidentally ‘spear him with her butt bones,’ as she’d put it once when he’d offered her to sit once.

She was so self-conscious of herself, of hurting or inconveniencing people, that she even made sure not to cause minor discomfort.

It was sweet of her, but unnecessary. Sure, she could use a little more weight, but not for lack of trying. Girl ate like a pre-war horse.

Not to mention she was as polite as a pre-war dream and just as cute as one, though easily frightened.

“You look tense,” he observed, gripping her waist and lifting her easily so she straddled him, face to face, spreading his legs a bit so she had more area to settle on.

Natalie blushed a little, avoiding his gaze, and he knew she felt bad about it. She always felt she had things she should be doing besides taking time off. “…a little.”

“A little,” he repeated, not believing her one bit as he trailed his fingers lightly down her back, woolen sweater catching on the rough edges now and then. “I don’t see it.”

She squirmed, already leaning back into his hands. She was almost more touch starved than he was. “I did try to sit down and read something, but I ended up doing laundry.”

He had wondered. Sometimes chores saved for later mysteriously got done, and Natalie was usually the cause. Wilhelmina adored her for her unending helpfulness, but even Jack recognized she worked too hard.

“You need a day off.” He settled a hand on the side of her face, and she sighed in contentment, nuzzling into it with a silent gratitude. She was so soft, he loved it when she got close. Sometimes it was like trying to catch a wild rabbit, the girl always slipping between his fingers and vanishing among the forest of rooms.

He lightly brushed his thumb over her eyebrow, smoothing it down, and she almost melted against his chest. He wanted to slip his fingers under that ever-present sweater, trace her slim, hidden form, feel her just a little bit _closer_…

“Edward?”

He pulled his hands back immediately, realizing his left hand had been straying downward from her waist to hip, and immediately regretted wanting anything from her. After all, he was just-

His breath caught as her delicate hands gently folded around the hand he had pulled back from her face, his gaze flying up to hers.

Her eyes were so big and blue, like the ocean to their west, and he swallowed unconsciously. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, had just wanted to check on her, but now… the almost pleading look she gave him as she lifted his hand gently back to her face was enough to make his heart race.

“That was… that was nice,” she whispered, timidly. She was looking at him with a sheepish sort of shyness, an uncertain hope in the way she held his hand to her face. “Can you… maybe…?”

“I… I shouldn’t do this to you, Natalie,” he told her quietly, gently folding his other hand around hers, so they were clasping hands between them far too tenderly to be allowed. “Wilhelmina will have my head if she found out I-”

“It’s because you’re a ghoul, isn’t it?”

He was startled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the usually quiet girl had seemed to puff up a little in an unusual display of anger. He’d seen her do it a few times before when she was scolding someone on their health or had caught a man stealing from the garden, but never had he seen her react this way to any of them. Her eyes blazed with an indignant self-righteousness that fairly took his breath away.

“...yes,” he breathed.

Natalie took her hands back and cradled his face, looking him sternly in the eye, reminding him of how she’d told the thief a few months ago how to better his life, how she’d sent him away with food and a scolding.

She looked at him now with this fervent intensity, the soft skin of her hands against his face, touching him.

“Just because you’re a ghoul doesn’t mean you aren’t a person,” she whispered seriously, with such conviction in it that some part of him melted inside his chest. “You’re a good man, Edward. You try your best to help take care of them, even when they’re not as kind to you as you are to them. You’re a _good person._”

He was speechless.

“And…” she blushed a little, flush spreading across her cheeks like sundown light across porcelain. “And I think you’re very handsome.”

“_Craiceann_,” he uttered, awestruck, not believing what he was hearing. “You… my skin, you can’t-“

“I _like_ your skin!” She protested instantly, then blushed harder than a ripe strawberry. “I mean… I really do like you, Edward. You’re kind, hardworking, considerate, and I really do think you’re handsome. I don’t think you’re scary at all, I think you’re very… um… sexy.”

Edward realized his mouth was hanging open and abruptly closed it, teeth clicking.

Natalie looked away, blushing furiously and looking terribly ashamed of herself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you like this. I’ve just been so nervous, thinking you’ll find me weird or push me away or-“

“Natalie.”

She stopped talking as he gripped her arms, those beautiful eyes wide, afraid. He couldn’t stand to see that fear there, after seeing her be so bold. Not after an admission like that.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

And after a split second of uncertainty between them, he felt her kiss him back, felt her sigh, a relieved, happy sound against his mouth, and he released her arms, feeling her wrap them around his neck.

Her lips were so soft in contrast to his ragged, poc-marked skin, and she felt so delicate under her thick sweater as his hands came to rest on her waist again.

They parted too soon, and he felt a stab of regret before he saw the delight in her eyes. Then all he felt was warmth.

“_Déanann tú mo chine chroí,_” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “How long have you wanted me?”

She blushed again, shyly resting her hands against his chestplate. “A- a long time.”

His hands lowered again, but this time he did not catch himself as he slipped them under the edge of her sweater and slid them up along her shirt, the thin fabric doing nothing to contain her warmth, or the shiver that ran through her. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, nuzzling her gently. “A month? A year?”

“Two years,” she whispered, turning her head and exposing the curve of her neck to him. Flattered and encouraged, he dipped his head and kissed the skin there, earning another shudder from her. He felt his cock twitch inside his pants at the idea of her having harbored these feelings for so long.

“You need to be a little less nervous,” he told her affectionately, opening his mouth and lapping at a pulse point. “I’ve wanted you almost as long.”

He felt her arch a little, pressing closer into his body with a tiny whimpering noise, and he felt his erection pressing against the tight confines of his pants as she shifted atop him. “Have you really…?”

“Yes.” He lowered his fingers again, slipping them under the edge of her shirt, and swallowed the soft gasp she gave as his fingers settled on the bare skin of her side.

She was so wanting, just from the barest of touches. It made his mind spin, and he realized that he was now rock hard inside his trousers.

“Edward,” she whispered, sounding so desperately needy he had to take a deep breath to keep himself from palming her right here and now.

“Come with me?” He whispered back, kissing her again, her mouth opening under a gentle prod of his tongue so he could kiss her deeply, tasting the butterscotch candies she loved so much among the heady natural flavor she had.

When they pulled apart, she nodded breathlessly, face pink from want.

Edward carried her upstairs to the attic, where he sometimes went to get a sniper's view of the grounds or just to get away since he could lock the door behind him, and gently settled her atop the blankets he had set out for a long nights comfort days ago.

As soon as he put her down, she was tugging off her sweater, revealing a nearly too-small white shirt and the top half of the work leggings she usually wore when she was going to garden, ribs sticking out a little as she arched awkwardly to get the mass of thick wool off her head.

He couldn’t help a slight smile at the sight before reaching over to help her out of it, her short blonde hair poofing out adorably as it slipped over her head. Natalie sneezed once at the sensation, and he caught her glasses as they practically flew off her face.

“Maybe I should get you new ones,” he commented dryly, setting them aside on top of her sweater, enjoying the giggle of embarrassment she made.

“They are a little beat up,” she admitted, getting on her knees as he took off his boots and sat in front of her, her hands going to the clasps of his chest armor. “I should be glad they’ve lasted as long as they have.”

He nodded, helping her get the armor pieces off patiently, showing her how the connectors worked whenever she struggled, and eventually they had all of them set aside. Once that was done, Natalie excitedly moved into his lap, grabbed the edge of his shirt, and lifted it up to wiggle under it and hug his chest, giggling as she pressed her face against his sternum.

Damn it, that was _adorable_. He laughed with her, wrapping his arms around her in his shirt and barely suppressing his aroused shiver as the parts of her exposed skin touched his chest.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she whispered, pressing her ear above his heart, and he let out a shaky rasp as her hands rested on his upper chest, his already fast beating heart quickening.

He watched her eyes widen after a moment as she heard his heartbeat.

“Its beating so fast,” she marveled, looking up at him, and he nodded stiffly, wanting to touch her again as she was touching him.

“I want you,” he said simply, touching her back where it was stretching his shirt. “Could you…?”

She blushed again and nodded, pulling his shirt up over them and spreading her fingers reverently across his chest for a moment before reaching down for her shirt.

Edward stopped her. “Let me.”

He slipped his fingers under her shirt at the sides, gently brushing his fingers across her velvety skin before he lifted it over her head, watching her twist a little to get it off nicely. His erection hurt from the pressure of keeping it contained, but it was worth it to see her flush under his hungry stare as he traced his fingers along her bra.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her as he unclasped it, letting it fall to the side and bringing his hands up to her modest breasts. Feathering his thumbs across her nipples and feeling them harden under his touch, making her mewl quietly, was enough to make his patience thin.

He bent and lathed his tongue across her nipple, holding her with an arm around her waist as he reached down to fumble at his belt, Natalie’s hands flying to his head with a maddening moan as he teased her breasts.

“Edward,” she whined, one hand going to her pants and tugging at it desperately.

He got his belt undone and undid his pants, yanking them down with his underwear so his erection sprang free, and he surged forward, pushing her down against the blankets with his weight as he moved to get her leggings off next. They both groaned when his length brushed against her bare thigh, Edward subtly bucking against her as he tossed the fabric aside and shifted up a little.

“_Fliuch_,” he rasped as he ground between her legs, his underside slicking through her lightly furred womanhood. “You’re so wet~”

She twisted against him, almost begging now that he was between her legs. “Edward, _please_~!”

He grunted, pulling back only a moment to flip her over to her hands and knees before surging forward, pushing between her wet folds for only an instant before he snapped his hips, breaking past a barrier he hadn’t known was there before bottoming out as she almost screamed into the blankets.

Edward hunched over her, swearing once breathlessly in Irish Gaelic as he forced himself to stay still for a moment so they could get used to the sensation. He hadn’t known he was her first, would have been more gentle if he did, but it was too late now, her walls burning hot and blissfully tight around him, her body trembling under him.

“Natalie,” he managed, kissing her jaw as he tried to distract himself, tried to check on her. “Are you-nng~ you okay?”

“Hurts,” she whispered, clenching weakly around him and making him see stars. “B-big…”

“Sorry,” he apologized, rasping from the effort to keep still. “I’ll go slow.”

She nodded, turning her head up, eyes pleading for him to move. And he did, kissing her as he did so.

It was bliss. It really was. Every pullback, every push back into her rocked her body as he started to press kisses all over her shoulders, her tight little cunt squeezing him just right when he pushed in. He went slow at first, but when she started pushing her hips back, calling his name, he wasted no time in increasing his pace until every stroke had her writhing, spine arching in ecstasy as she sang his name like a prayer.

It wasn’t long at all until she was coming, convulsing under him and sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure of the sensation as he bottomed out hard, teeth grazing her shoulders as he followed short after a few begging clenches, drawing everything he could give as his balls clenched and he pumped her full.

Only once he had finished coming did he relax, arms bracing against the floor to keep himself from falling on top of her as she settled breathlessly against the blankets, his softening length slipping free as thick, milky liquid seeped from her folds.

“Natalie,” he breathed reverently, kissing her neck and carefully laying beside her.

She almost downright purred with contentment, half asleep with bruises along her thighs and hips where he had gripped her. She cuddled right up to him, naked body pressing comfortably up against his chest, and he couldn’t help another smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush.

“Good?” He asked, fairly sure of the answer but asking anyways.

“Good,” she replied, looking up at him with an adoration that would have made his knees weak had he been standing.

“Stay with me?”

“Of course.”

He kissed her once more, all words lost in the comfortable quiet.

This… this was something he could get used to.


End file.
